Due to the limited size in the half-height disc drive, the electronic elements disposed in the disc drive are full of capacity thereof. While more functions added to the disc drive, the heat generated from the elements are continuously increased. Therefore, to consider the heat-dissipating requirements for the elements is a must, such as the heat-dissipating conditions for an optical pickup unit (OPU). Especially, in case the disc drive with the Blue-Ray System, the temperature in the Laser Diode almost closes to the upper limit of the operated temperature. Hence, to improve the heat-dissipating ability for such inside elements may be rush at the field.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a disc drive 1 based on prior arts. The disc drive 1 has a tray 10 with sliding function for loading a disc 11 into/out of the disc drive 1. The tray 10 had a body 101 having a concavity defined as a first loading surface 1012, and inside of the first loading surface 1012 has a concavity defined as a second loading surface 1014. The first loading surface 1012 and the second loading surface 1014 form an area to hold the discs with different sizes, and this area has a central hole 1016 for a spindle motor rotating the disc 11 and an OPU reading/writing data on the disc 11 passing through.
When the tray 10 brings the disc 11 into the disc drive 1, the spindle motor clamps the disc 11 and rotates the disc 11. The disc 11 is off the tray 10 and hold by the spindle motor as the spindle motor clamps the disc 11. While the disc drive 1 reads at high speed, the rotating disc 11 generates rotating airflow, which is divided into an upper airflow on an upper surface of the disc 11 and a lower airflow between a lower surface of the disc 11 and the tray 10. The upper airflow flows along the disc surface smoothly; the lower airflow of the disc 11 flows along the tray 10 smoothly. However, the central hole 1016 of the tray 10 that provides a space for removing the heat from the OPU while the OPU moves around and reading/writing data on the disc 11, since a part of the lower airflow could flow through the OPU so as to reach the effect of heat-dissipating.
It should be noted that the loading surfaces 1012,1014 of the tray 10 are plane-shaped to support the disc 11. Therefore, when the disc drive reads at high speed, the lower airflow passing through the central hole 1016 is limited since the lower airflow is guided by the plane-shaped loading surfaces 1012, 1014. Therefore the effect of heat-dissipating is poor so as to necessarily add additional heat-dissipating device. It can be seen that to add the additional heat-dissipating is difficult due to the limited space; on the other hand, the cost may be increase as well.
As a conclusion, how to improve the heat-dissipating effect of the OPU without increasing the cost and under the prior conditions is an important issue to the persons skilled in the art.